geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geo's World
'Geo's World '''is an American animated television sitcom created by Geo G. and produced by the SPT (Sony Pictures Television). The main characters are a satire of a working class friends, consisting of Geo Guy, Geo Girl, Gree Guy, Green Bob and Gum. The series lampoons many aspects of American culture, society, politics and history. The cartoon made its debut as Comic Strip, with the first comic published on July 14, 1981. The shorts were then expanded into a full length 30 minute television spin-off by Columbia Tristar, Pixar Animation Studios and Cinar, first airing on October 28, 1989. As of 2011, 23 seasons of the series have been produced and the 24rd season is currently airing. The series currently holds the record for the longest running primetime sitcom in the history of television, running for 21 years since 1989, and becoming the longest running program on ABC. History ''Main article: History of Geo's World Geo's World were conceived in the lobby of Terry Ward's office by Geo G.. He was asked to do a series of animated shorts, and decided to do his Geo Comic ''series; but since he realized that animating ''Geo Comic ''would require the rescinding of publication rights for his life's work, he chose another approach and formulated his version of a dysfunctional family. He named the characters after his own family, and substituted Geo Guy for his own name; as it was an anagram of 'keo'. Geo's World first appeared to the world on July 14, 1981 by ''Universal Press Syndicate. Geo submitted crudely drawn sketches of the family to the animators, assuming they would clean them up in production. However, the animators just re-traced over his drawings; that is why the Simpsons appear crudely drawn in the shorts. UK: Columbia Tristar.. In 1989, a team of production companies adapted Geo's World into a half-hour primetime series, for the American Broadcasting Company. ABC was initially nervous to air the Simpsons; as there hasn't been a cartoon in primetime since Bobby's World, and that they were unsure if they could keep the audience's attention for the duration of the episode. They proposed doing three seven-minute shorts and four specials until the audience adjusted, but the producers gambled for thirteen half-hour episodes for the series. Geo's World was originally to premiere in the fall of 1988; with "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had major, major problems with it. Terry Ward was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep," on October 28, 1989 Production Executive Producers Through the entire show's history, Geo G. and Terry Ward have served as the show's executive producers. Robert Stainton was also in this position, although not credited. When Stainton left in 1999, he arranged a deal to be credited as executive producer as well as get profits even though he no longer works on the show Writers The first team of writers for Geo's World were assembled by Robert Stainton. These were: John Lasseter, Joe Ranft, Andrew Stanton, Pete Doctor, Phil Roman, Tim Hill, John France and Gabriel Garcia. Newer Geo's World writing teams usually have 16 writers and episode ideas are thought of and proposed in early October. The main writer writes the first draft and the group changes it, adding in jokes and removing parts they don't like. This can sometimes change a script entirely. Up until 2004, the head of these groups was George Meyer, who apparently wrote a lot of the best lines from episodes. But the idea of all this came from the magic hand of Geo G. who invented the pictures Category:Television Shows